My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by Rosafinch30
Summary: Finn and Rachel are back together and stronger than ever. But what happens when Puck realizes he's in love with her? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I was inspired to write this from the pics of the Glee folk filming in NY. It is not connected to my other stories.**

**I had originally planned it to be a ONEshot but I just started coming up with too many ideas.**

**Hope you like it. I guess it's my own personal wish for what will happen next season**

Chapter 1

My senior year. Senior fucking year! How fucking badass is that? My year is gonna be kickass and I am gonna hookup with as many chicks that I want!

That's what I want to say. That's what I should be sayin. But no, instead my senior year is going to suck! Big Time! Why? Because I have to spend the entire year watching my best friend constantly doing what I wish I were doing.

Kissing Rachel Berry

Now, one would think I would be used to it by now. After that 'epic' (her words not mine) kiss they shared on stage at Nationals they can't keep their fucking hands off of each other.

OH! And that super romantic stroll through NY while Sam, Mike and I sang that Lady and The Tramp song for them. That was my idea. Yup, all the Puckerone.

Unfortunately, the second I saw her….and him…..well, her, it clicked. Something in my brain that hasn't happened since I saw Beth born. A desire to protect…to…how do I saw this with out sounding like a total pussy….fuck it whatever…I wanted her, alright? I wanted to be the one that she wanted for once. I wanted to be that guy, for her. Nobody else, just her.

But then, summer. We were like the fucking three amigos, three musketeers. It was us all damn summer. When I had to work on a pool, they would help (plus, they helped scare off the cougars, which I have zero interest in now). So I had to be tortured by Rachel in her blue and yellow polka dot bikinI while Hudson touched her EVERYWHERE.

We went to the damn movies. (Where I watched them hold hands and stared at her other hand trying my best not to grab it and run away with her)

Then to the God damn 4th of July parties and watched fucking fireworks.

Fireworks. That's when it happened. The three of us were on a blanket in the park watching the fireworks with the rest of Lima. Once the 'finale' started I looked over at Rachel. A big gigantic smile plastered on her face. The lights on her face, dude, the lights on her face. (whatever, fuck you I am no pussy) but it was in that moment that I realized…..

…I am _fucking_ in love with Rachel _fucking_ Berry.

So what am I gonna do about it? Nothing. Why? Because she doesn't want me. She wants him. It's always been him. There's nothing I can do about it.

Now, here I am at the first Glee practice of Senior year. Her next to me and him on the other side. Her hand in his, not mine.

**October – Senior Year**

"Noah, can you hold this for me?" Rachel was handing me her American History book. I took it and pretended to check out some Cheerios that walked by. She saw this and smiled.

"So, any ideas who you are going to ask to Homecoming?"

"I'm not going." She stopped whatever she was doing in her locker and looked over at me, "Noah, you have to go."

I looked down at her. The concern in her eyes really bothered me, "What? What's the big fucking deal? There is no one at this school that I would want to go with that isn't taken."

"Oh, well…Sam and Quinn do seem very happy. I'm glad they reconciled, they do make a rather adorable couple if you ask me."

I turned away from her and laid my head back on the locker behind me, "I don't care about Quinn, not like that."

I could see her still looking at me, "Alright Noah, is it Santana?"

"Fuck no! Been there done that…." I couldn't stand there anymore. I couldn't stand there and hear her list off my ex girlfriends, "Just forget it B, I gotta get to practice or Beiste is gonna make me run laps again."

I handed her book back to her and walked as fast as I could to the locker room.

When I got there, Coach Beiste had Finn in her office. He had this shit eating grin on his face that I just wanted to slap off of him. I saw him stand up and giver her…._a hug_?

"DUDE! You won't believe it!"

"Sup, Finnessa?"

"There's a scout coming from Ohio State! He's gonna be at the game Friday night!"

"That's awesome dude, but, what about New York?" I knew damn well that Finn had promised Rachel he would go to NY with her. All three of us had applied to the music school at NYU over the summer. My grades were pretty kick ass when I actually went to class and paid attention.

"She'll understand! She knows it's my dream to play college ball!"

I shook my head, "alright dude, but just warn me when you plan on telling her. I would like to protect this face from any thrown objects."

So, Rachel had actually talked me into tagging along with her and Finn to the stupid dance. Here I was, in a fucking tie, watching them dancing to what I considered _our song_, "Need You Now."

"Puck, is something wrong?"

"No Quinn, just peachy."

Her eyes moved to where my eyes were. She let out a big sigh, "You might not want to be so obvious."

She gave me an apologetic look and left to find Sam.

I noticed Rachel pull away obviously not happy about something. I sat forward in my seat as she let go of him and start walking away from the dance floor back to our table.

"Finn Hudson, you will ruin everything!"

"Rachel, don't you realize how big this could be for me?"

They had reached the table and I just sat and watched. Rude? Yes, but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Finn, why in the world would I ask you to apply to NYU if I knew you would end up staying in Ohio?"

"Rach, I didn't think I was going to play college ball. No one had seemed to be interested."

"Exactly and when I asked you if you were sure about NYU and if a football scholarship came up, what did you say?"

"Rachel, I"

She stomped her foot, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Finn and I both jumped. Rachel NEVER raised her voice like that unless she had a microphone in her hand. I could see her eyes start to gloss over with tears. _Fuck_

"I said screw 'em," Finn spoke quietly.

"That's right." She grabbed her purse, "Noah, please take me home."

She stormed out the gym and gave a worried look at Finn, "Sorry dude, but I warned you."

I pulled into Rachel's drive way and shut off the engine. The whole ride home was silent. She had turned off the radio the second I turned on the truck. It may have had something to do with the fact that _Only Exception _was on.

The tears that I had saw start forming hadn't fallen and I prayed that they wouldn't while I was around. I couldn't stand seeing chicks cry, least of all, her.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

I shrugged, "I don't wanna get involved, it's between you two."

"No it's not, he promised you too. The three of us applied to NYU because we all wanted to be together."

The truth was, I just wanted to be with her, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Just wait and see what happens. The scout might not have liked him."

She laughed dryly, "Noah, you saw him last night. He was amazing! 300 yards and 3 touch downs? I may not be a football expert but he looked like Tim Brady out there!"

I laughed, "Tom."

"What?"

"Tom Brady."

"Whatever." She took off her seat belt.

She leaned over to give me a kiss on my cheek but I looked over at her to say something at the same time. Yeah, you can guess what happened next.

Her lips, my lips….._fucking fuck_

This is bad, it's really bad, but I can't seem to fucking move away. I actually started kissing her back and my hand moved to the back of her head. She seemed to kiss back but backed away quickly and blushed. I was left speechless.

Not a damn word.

"I better get inside, good night Noah."

She slipped out of the truck and ran to her front door, not looking back. I watched as the front door shut and the porch light went dark. I sat for a second and saw the light in her room turn on.

Why the hell does my life have to suck and why the hell did that kiss have to be so damn wonderful.

I started the truck and started backing out when I saw her peak out her window. I could tell she was crying and it fucking sucks that I can't go up there and wipe them away….fucking pussy! What the hell has she done to me?

**Oh boy, how interesting….**

**Can't wait to see what happens next! Since I have seemed to take on two stories at once, please be patient with the updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update! I am really proud of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

So, it's been like, a month since the 'totally accidental' kiss. The thing is, Rachel has not said one fucking word about it. The Monday after it happened, she was back to talking about who should be nominated for a Tony this year while I stood leaning next to her locker as she grabbed her books for 3rd period.

I really didn't know what to expect. It wasn't like she had dialed Finn up and told her what happened, and that she couldn't live a lie and that I was the one she was meant to be with and that she was sorry it took her this long to realize it. Yeah, like _that_ was gonna happen….

"So," I started, "You aren't mad at Finn anymore?" I was really fucking curious how she went from screaming at him and knowing once again he was disappointing her, to acting like everything was okay.

She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them right back quickly, "I did something thinking most of the day yesterday and I realized that playing football was Finn's dream. To play for a college team and hopefully be drafted into the NFL," she shrugged her shoulder, "it wasn't fair for me to expect him to give that up just to follow me to New York for my own."

"Right," she didn't look at me the whole time she said this. She had her acting face on. I can read that shit from a mile away. But I don't mention it cause it's just going to fuck up whatever _friendship_ we've got and at this point, it's all I get from her, so I wasn't about to start a shit storm.

"Noah, I certainly hope you plan on coming to Calculus."

I snapped to and realized she had closed her locker and was walking down the hall towards their next class. I let out a large huff of air and pushed myself off the lockers and followed her, slowly, and once I reached the classroom she had already gotten to her seat. She looked up at me and gave me _that _smile. That smile that I knew meant she was happy to see me and the fact that _I_ was the cause of it made the rest of my fucking day.

So now, it's the week after Thanksgiving and we are sitting in Glee listening to Mr. Schue explain something about Sectionals which was coming up in two weeks. I really wasn't listening. I was too busy watching Finn's knee bounce like a bunny on crack. I know my best friend and I know something is up. I glance over at Rachel who is trying not to be annoyed by it. She quickly puts her hand on it and she rubs a thumb over it and I'm feeling a sudden ache in my stomach. God damn, she was right _fucking_ there, yet so _fucking_ far and it really was pissing me the _fuck_ off.

I think Mr. Schue is starting to notice the constipated look on Finn's face cause he finally gives in, "Finn, you said you had something to tell the class?"

Finn took a big breath and stood up, letting it out slowly as he turned around. I glanced back at Rachel and could tell she knew what he was about to say. She was giving him a wide smile and nodding her head slowly. This seemed to give him a bit more confidence.

"So, as you guys…know, there…" he was stumbling with his words, "There was a scout here," he looked desperately at Rachel.

She stood up and took his hand and looked at us, "Finn has been invited to visit the Ohio State athletic department."

The rest of the glee kids were shocked but were happy for him. They all got up and surrounded him and gave him handshakes and hugs and 'Congrats.' I didn't get up. I just watched Rachel stand to the side smiling. I could see her mouth twitch and her eyes were a bit glassy. There was enough chaos that she was able to slip out of the room undetected.

No one noticed me follow her out and walk right to where I knew she had gone. I stood in the doorway as she made her way up the stage and sat at the piano. I snuck into a seat and listened. At first she just played, whatever song it was, I sure the hell didn't know, but it was kind of a sad sound.

But then she started singing, and I knew that it was one of her own. I knew she had taken up songwriting as a regular hobby. She was constantly writing shit when she was helping me study. But she never let me see any of it. Finn never did either, so I guess I shouldn't feel too bad. I could just hear her now, _"Noah Puckerman, these songs are not to their full potential and I would rather people hear them when I am good and ready for them to."_

I smirked at the memory and listened.

_I hope you don't mind_

_If I sit here for awhile_

_I just need to know I'm not alone_

'_Cause somedays I wonder_

_Why I'm not enough_

_For him to just stay_

She choked on the last word and stopped. Her hands going over her face and her shoulders shaking.

"RACHEL?"

I slumped down in my seat as Finn ran in, "Hey, there you are."

Okay, now, I don't usually dig all this emotional shit, or whatever, but my body felt like a god damn boulder and I couldn't move.

"Hi Finn, I was just working on some new stuff." She stood quickly and wiped her eyes before he could tell she was crying, but he did.

"Rachel, you…I thought you were okay with this." He took her into a quick hug and pulled her away, his hands on her shoulders.

"I am Finn, I am, that doesn't mean it still isn't hard for me."

I got out of the seat quietly and walked out. I wasn't about to sit there and listen to that shit. She was still pissed and he knew it, but she wasn't going to just give up. That's not her style.

It's Saturday and I'm killing some Nazi's on COD when my mom knocks on the door.

"Yo, ma, sup?"

I didn't look up as she walked over to the bed and handed me an envelope. I glanced at it and back at the TV and did a double take. I dropped my controller, not even bothering to pause the game.

I grabbed the envelope from her and arms quickly went her around her waist, "Noah, open it!"

I read the return address over and over making sure I was reading it right.

_Tisch School of Arts_

_721 Broadway  
>New York, NY 10003-6807<em>

"Fuck," I tore the envelope open and scanned the letter. I only had to read the first two sentences before I was off my bed taking my mom into my arms.

"I knew you would do it, bubbala," she cried, "_We_ knew you would."

He knew the 'we' was her and Rachel. They were the only two people who were constantly reminding me that I could be or do whatever I wanted. And that I had the talent to do so.

"Ma, I gotta go," I quickly pulled on a shirt and slipped on my tennis shoes.

I kissed her forehead and was out the door.

Finn was in Columbus for his scouting visit, so I was headed straight to Rachel's house. Yes, that is where I would have gone first anyway, but it gave me a good excuse, fuck you very much.

Her dad's cars weren't there so I knew she was alone. I pulled up onto the curb and I knew I was gonna get a scolding from her for driving into the grass, but at this point I didn't give a fuck.

The front door was locked so I grabbed the spare from the top of the door frame. As many times as I yelled at her about it, she assured me that it was fine. But, I was glad it was there today, cause if she was sleeping, I wasn't in the fucking mood to wait.

I ran up the stairs and her room was empty. I walked through the house calling her name but it was quiet. My last effort took me down the stairs to her basement and there she was. I tried to ignore the twitch in my pants when I took her in. Her back was to him and she was on her elliptical, ear buds for her ipod stuck in her ears. She was singing a song I sorta recognized from her Wicked soundtrack…_ONLY_ because she was constantly putting that shit on when we were studying.

She had on a pair of stretch shorts that came to mid thigh and a white sports bra, her mid section completely bare. I really just wanted to grab her off the damn thing and tear her clothes off, but instead I stood there for a moment, the white envelope in my hand, just enjoying the view.

I finally got too anxious and reached over to flick the light switch on and off.

She stopped and turned, granting me with _that_ smile.

"Hi Noah! What a lovely surprise," she got off the machine and dabbed her forehead with a towel. I didn't say anything, just leaned against the wall, the envelope in my hand.

She took a swig of water and her eyes moved from my face to my hand, "What's in the envelope?"

She moved over to me and I snuck it behind my back. She stopped and put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Noah, I'm not in the mood for one of you little games." I love making her frustrated.

"Noah, please, what is it," she reached behind me and grabbed it. I wasn't about to make her wait. I was too excited for her to see what it was.

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're insufferable," she looked down and read the front of it, a hand moving to her mouth. She looked up at me but I didn't change me face. She was going to read it first.

She pulled the letter out of the envelope, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes moved over the words and mine stayed on her face. Her eyes widened and her smile got _HUGE_, I mean _HUGE_.

She shrieked, dropped the letter and jumped into my arms, "I knew you would do it!" repeating the same words my ma had said. She didn't move though, her arms just stayed around me mine around her. Yeah, it was pretty fucking awesome and I wasn't about to let her go.

After a few seconds, which really were too fucking quick, she pulled off me, "Noah, I'm so happy for you," she wasn't looking at me. I couldn't figure out if she couldn't, or wouldn't, "We have to celebrate!"

I finally spoke the first words since I walked into the basement, "Fuck yeah!"

So we win Sectionals the next weekend and things are pretty fucking awesome. I do notice that Rachel is less and less bothered by Finn and OSU. I try not to think it has anything to do with the fact that I got accepted to Tisch. Wishful _fucking_ thinking, right? Finn was too naïve to notice so I just kept quiet.

The three of us are in Finn's room while I'm handing him his ass playing Halo. Rachel excuses herself to the bathroom and Finn pauses the game.

"The fuck dude, I was about to annihilate your ass."

"Puck, I gotta tell you something, I gotta tell someone!"

Finn was whispering, his eyes going from mine to the door, "yeah? Sup?"

"So, when I went to OSU, I went to a party and…."

I didn't even need him to finish. The blood in my body starting to simmer, "Finn, do not, DO NOT…."

"I was drunk! And she was like, really hot, and a sophomore and…."

I threw the controller down and stood up, him doing the same. I glared at him and he cowered. "You mother fu…."

I didn't have a chance to finish when Rachel came in, "Hey you guys, are you hungry cause-"

Spotting the obvious hostility, she stopped. She moved over to us and put a hand on both of our shoulders, "What's going on?"

I narrowed my eyes at Finn and looked at Rachel, her face scrunched up with confusion, "Nothing, I'm out."

I didn't look back as I walked to the door and slammed it behind me. I faintly heard her ask him what just happened. I didn't want to hear what stupid excuse he would come up with.

I sped off, white knuckles over the steering wheel. How the fuck could one dude manage to be so fucking stupid so many fucking times with one girl. The one girl who couldn't seem to _not_ forgive him no matter how many times he treated her like shit.

But this, this was big. This would seal the fate of 'Rachel and Finn' and could really benefit me. I wasn't about to throw it at Rachel because I knew how much that information would break her heart.

December comes and goes, the holiday's along with it. It was the middle of January and Finn still had not told Rachel about his little 'slip up' at Ohio State. I was patient, maybe more than I should have been. But it definitely put a strain on our friendship. I did my best to stay away from them, both of them. How the hell am I supposed to sit in a room with Finn and not want to break his neck, or even be within five feet of Rachel and not tell her the one thing that could get her in my arms for good?

So, avoiding them was the only option.

I should have known better.

"NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN!" Rachel is storming into the choir room heading straight for me. There is no one else there, thankfully. She's standing right in front of me hands on her hips, "Do you mind enlightening on why exactly you feel the need to avoid me at all possible costs?"

I could see the steam coming out of her ears, she was pissed.

"What are you talking about?" ha, I knew damn well what she was talking about.

"You know damn well what I am talking about and wipe that smirk off of your face just because I said a curse word!"

God, I love this chick, "Rachel, maybe you need to calm down and give me an example."

Yeah, I'm fucking with her, but I miss her, like fucking miss her so much that I find myself parked across from her house hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"No, there are way too many instances in the last few months and I refuse to pinpoint just one."

I just sat there and stared at her, waiting for her next move. When she didn't do anything, I finally spoke, "Where's Finn?"

"Agh!" she threw her arms up in the air, "Why does it matter? This isn't about Finn, although I know you have been avoiding him as well, but he's been doing the same with you, so I'm not quite sure what that is all about-"

"Rachel! Stop, just stop," I stood up and crossed over to the piano and sat down, playing random notes.

She was about to speak again when the rest of the club filtered in. She walked over to me and whispered, "You are going to tell me whatever it is that happened that day in Finn's room Noah Puckerman. I don't know when, but you will."

She turned around and took her seat next to Finn who was looking nervously over at me.

"Alright," Mr. Schue clapped, "I think that it's time to her what Rachel's been working on."

"Mr. Schuester, I'm not sure that I am quite ready yet."

"Nonsense, I have utter faith in you, now come on up."

The rest of the club gave her encouragement. I got up from the piano and glanced down at her as I passed her. She looked at me with her pissy eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

She gave the proper music to Brad as he settled at the piano. She stood at the mike stand her eyes on the ground. I was curious if it was going to be the song I had heard her sing in the auditorium that day. I really wanted to hear the rest of it, but once I heard the piano, I was kinda disappointed.

_So many days I sit and think_

_About what could have been_

_What should have been_

_What might've been_

She was nervous, her eyes still not making contact with anyone.

_But quickly I remember_

_That it's just wishful thinking_

_Because what's meant to be_

_Is meant to be_

Her eyes finally left the ground and met Finn's

_Why is it so many people _

_Keep telling me it's real_

_Why do I have to convince myself_

_That I'm doing the right thing_

Holy Mother of God. Is this really happening? I look around and notice that most of my fellow gleeks are realizing what's happening. Finn on the other hand, has no fucking clue.

_Life is about choices_

_And I've made my choice_

_We want, different things_

_And I just don't know how…_

Her voice cracks and she stops singing, Brad still playing the piano. She takes a deep breath and her eyes are on the floor.

_To continue to lie to myself_

_Continue to lie about us_

_But just know, I'll love you forever_

I looked at Finn, and realized…he got it.

"Are you kidding me?" He stood up, "You are seriously breaking up with me….through a fucking song Rachel?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes, "Yes, I'm sorry." She looked around and grabbed his hand, "Can we please go somewhere else and _talk."_

"You already broke up with me in front of the entire room, Rach. What's the point in privacy now." He threw his hands up, "God, are you ever going to grow up?"

"Hey!" I stood up and got in his face, "Chill out Finn."

"Oh, look who comes to save the day."

"Why don't we all just sit down-"

"NO! Rachel is going to tell me why she thought it was so important to do this."

I could hear Rachel sobbing and heard movement. I assumed Kurt and Brittany had gotten her into a chair trying to comfort her.

"Finn, just go get some air, dude."

"Puck…. _Dude,_ get out of my face_,_" okay, he's mocking me now, so not kosher. It's on now.

"I'm sure Rachel would like to hear why I've been avoiding you both since November," Finn's eyes widened when I said this, "Yeah, maybe I should finally tell her, since your not fucking man enough."

"Noah?" The vulnerability in her voice made my eyes close and my stomach turn, "Finn, you need to tell her." I said it as quiet as I could, but it didn't help. Everyone heard it.

"Fuck Hudson," stated Santana, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Tell her," I bit out, "or I will."

Finn's eyes scanned over to Rachel and back to me, "No…I won't" I shook my head slowly and turned around, "Wait," Finn grabbed me and I shoved his hand off of me. He pushed me and suddenly I was held back by Sam and Mike. Finn was being held by Mr. Schue, Quinn and Santana.

"Fuck you Puck! It's none of your business. It's between me and her."

"You made it my business when you told me, asshat."

"You know what, I get it, I finally get it." He looked back over to Rachel, "You're fucking in love with her!" he looked back at me, "You are fucking in love with Rachel!"

Quinn's eyes widened and Sam whispered, "Shit."

You see, Quinn and Sam were the only one's that knew my little secret. It had slipped one day when I was arguing with her about Beth. They were rare arguments, but it was the day Finn had told me that him and Rachel had sex for the first time. So, I wasn't in the mood to be nice or hold anything back. I knew she had told Sam, cause he had given me a sympathetic look the next day at school.

I guess the fact that I hadn't said anything verified Finn's accusation. It was fucking silent as a fucking crypt in that room, "Tell her," I seethed.

I heard slight movement and Rachel passed by me and stood in front of Finn.

Sam and Mike had let me go and I stood there just waiting, watching her grab his hand. Finn looked away from her, "I slept with someone when I was in Columbus."

There were gasps and 'fucks' around the room.

But my eyes stayed on her as she let go of his hand. She turned to me, tears in her eyes. My heart was literally fucking tearing at the seams.

"And you knew…." She walked over to me slowly. I tried to avoid eye contact, "Look at me, LOOK AT ME!" I brought my eyes to hers, "You knew, and you…" fucking shit, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she could barely breathe, "I thought you were always going to tell me the truth. You always do."

I reached for her but she stepped back, "That's why you have been avoiding me. Because you are in love with me and you didn't want to hurt me."

I nodded and managed to choke out a quiet, "Yeah." and looked away. It was fucking killing me seeing her like this. Plus the fact that for some God Damn reason, I felt myself tear up and I wasn't about to let anyone see me cry.

"Rachel," Kurt and Brittney slipped past me and grabbed her hands, "Let's get your freshened up."

They pulled her away and towards the door. I watched them exit the room and let out a large breath.

"Well, fuck." Santana stood up and stood in front of Finn, she slapped him hard on the cheek, "_Culo."_ Which I knew damn well meant ass.

**Hope to get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just a quick reminder, I do not own glee…just a story with a few things I wish Ryan M. would realize SHOULD happen…hehe…**

**The first half of this chapter is in Rachel's POV. Couldn't avoid it at this point.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

******Rachel's POV******

"You know Rach," said Kurt, "I am not sure what news is less shocking."

We were sitting on the bathroom floor which normally I would find deplorable with the amount of germs in here, but I really was not in the mind frame to care. Kurt was on one said and Brittney on the other each holding one of my hands.

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

"Well, I mean, Finn is not, well…dumb, but he's not…."

"Wise?"

"Yes, thank you Rachel, wise. And I am going to assume he had been drinking."

"That doesn't make it better," whispered Brittney, "I mean, I've been drunk and I always know who I'm making out with, well…."

"Precisely, but anyway, obviously Finn is to blame."

"And Noah? I am really having a hard time believing…"

I was interrupted by Santana and Mercedes entering the bathroom.

"Finn told me to tell you to please come out. He wants to talk to you." Santana sounded bored yet curious to how I was doing.

"I'm not ready."

"Rachel, why did you sing that song?"

"Mercedes, I don't think now's the right-"

I put my hand up to stop Kurt, "I know, I don't know why but all day I just kept feeling like today was the day."

"So you've been planning this?" Santana took to sitting across from us, Mercedes followed suit.

"We've talked about breaking up a lot lately," everyone seemed shocked by this information, "ever since he went to OSU and I knew that they really wanted him. I just kept thinking, about whether or not it was wise to continue our…."

I couldn't talk, I could feel the tears starting up again.

Surprisingly, Santana reached over and put a hand on my knee, "Look, I know that we aren't like, bff's or anything, but believe it or not, like…I do care about you." She noticed everyone looking at her strangely, "shut up fuckers," she looked back at me, "but, like, you _are_ New York Rachel and Finn, well, Finn's not."

I nodded and everyone else seemed to as well.

"Rachel," Finn's voice carried from the other side of the door, "Please talk to me."

"Buzz off, ass!" shouted Santana.

I took a deep breath and started standing.

"Rachel, maybe you should just take some time," suggested Kurt.

"No, I need to get this over with. But thank you, all of you," I looked each one in the eye, leaving Santana till last. She gave me a small smile.

As I walked passed her, she grabbed by wrist, "If you wanna talk you can call me. You know about, Puck. He's my male equivalent after all."

I smiled at her again, "Thank you."

As I pulled the bathroom door open, I saw Finn sitting across the hall against the lockers. He stood up quickly and I stopped him before he could say anything, "Just let me get my things and we can go talk."

He didn't say anything, just nodded. I expected the rest of the Gleeks to be gone, but it seemed everyone was curious to see how this was going to end.

Mike, Tina and Artie we reading over some sheet music. Quinn and Lauren were talking to Mr. Schuester and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Noah strumming at his guitar and a pencil and paper next to him. Everyone looked up as I entered.

Tina walked over to me quickly, "Hey, you alright?"

I smiled at her and nodded. I didn't speak, feeling if I did, I would just start crying again. I think everyone in the room knew that too.

I felt strange, all their eyes on me. Normally as a performer I would savor it. Being the center of attention was my main goal on a day to day basis. But right now, I felt… naked.

"Stop staring guys, she's not a zoo animal."

I tried not to smile at Noah's obvious attempt to both break the tension and make me a bit more comfortable. That was one thing about him. He did know me very well, because believe it or not, we are a lot alike. But, that was a subject for another day. Right now, I just wanted to get my conversation with Finn over with once and for all.

I gathered my things and walked over to Mr. Schuester. I really shouldn't have tried to speak, because it came out choppy and strained, "I apologize for the interruption today. I have another song that I'm working on that will probably be more appropriate."

He just smiled and told me to get some rest. Quinn and Lauren both gave me small smiles and with that I was out the door. I could feel a set of brown eyes follow me out the door.

About an hour later, Finn and I are at my neighborhood park sitting on the swings. Neither of us has attempted to initiate a conversation. We both seem to be happy to avoid it at all costs. It's pretty ironic, considering breaking up has been the topic of most of our conversations the last few months, but now that it's to the point of actually doing it, we are finding it pretty difficult.

Also ironic, we both choose to finally speak at the same time, saying the other's name. We laughed and he let me go first. I was as quick as possible only because everything I said we had discussed before. Same goes for him. I guess that made it easier. He apologized for cheating on me and he knows that he should have just told me from the start. That maybe he was just delaying the inevitable.

We both expressed our love for the other and how much our time together meant. He drove me home and we hugged. I exited his truck knowing that we would still be friends and things wouldn't be awkward.

So here I am at 9:00pm staring at my ceiling from my bed. It all just seemed to…easy. There is so much history with Finn and I that it just doesn't seem right. But maybe since Finn and I technically became friends before we even dated made it easier. What I did know was that I was leaving for New York in six months and I had to keep my focus.

At this, my mind wanders to Noah. Before I can think too much there is a knock on my door.

"Sweety, you have visitors."

"Sup, senorita?"

Santana was in my doorway and Brittney was right behind her. I smiled and motioned them to come in. As I sat up Brittney lunged at me and took me into a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

I laughed, "Did you expect Finn to attack me or something?"

"No, but, like, break ups can make people do silly things."

She did seem genuinely concerned and I immediately felt bad for laughing at her.

"Don't worry about it Britt, she's strong. She would have just kicked him in the balls if he tried anything." She winked at me and took a seat in my computer chair. As she did this she pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and tossed it on my bed.

"What's this?" I grabbed it and looked at her.

She shrugged, "Puck gave it to me before we left. Told me to give it to you."

My mouth immediately turned to a frown. That must have been what he was writing when I walked back into the room.

"We can leave if you want to read it privately, or whatever…" Santana obviously wanted me to read it right away, no doubt curious what it said. I also assumed she would have read it between then and now. "Britt was on my ass the rest of the day to make sure I didn't open it, so…."

I smiled and looked back down at the paper.

"I'm sorry. I think maybe I should read it in private."

A frown formed on her face, "Whatever," then she smiled. "But you better show it to me tomorrow."

I gave her a smile and then yawned.

"We'll let you gets some sleep," Brittney took me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"Later, chica."

At that they were gone. I waited until I could hear Santana's Camaro start and drive away.

Slowly, I opened the piece of paper but then stopped. Should I really read this right now? I desperately wanted to but, my boyfriend and I just broke up and I was almost afraid to read it. I gathered as much self-control as I could and decided I was going to take a shower and get myself refreshed and comfortable.

My shower ends up being a lot longer than I planned. But it just felt almost liberating. Washing my hair felt like I was washing away the hurt and sorrow I had experienced today. Same goes for washing my body. I shaved every inch of my legs and "other" areas that had seemed to be neglected recently. Finn and I hadn't had sex since right before Thanksgiving. Not on purpose, just constant bad timing.

Once out I pulled on my most comfortable sweat pants and a lose tank top. I brushed my teeth because, dental hygiene is super imperative. It was while I was flossing that I could hear my phone buzz. I checked it and saw it was from Santana.

_Okay, I can't wait until tomorrow….._

Laughing, I replied back

_Haven't read it, just got out of shower_

Not ten second passed and I got a reply

_U suk xo_

I found it a bit odd how in a matter of just a few hours, Santana seemed to be awfully concerned about my well-being. I wanted to assume it had something to do with Noah, but there was almost respect in the way she looked at me now. Something I don't believe I had from her until today.

I grabbed the piece of paper still sitting on my bed and laid down. I took a deep breath and read it.

_Rachel,_

_I am so so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I really shoulda known Finn wouldn't do it. But, either way, I'm sorry. But, about everything else, ya know…I do, ya know, love you. But I know that u need to clear things up with Finn before we can even talk about it. So, I'll be seein ya._

_Noah_

I felt a tear drop down my cheek and wiped it away quickly. I grabbed my phone and sent my final message of the night

_I read it, if you get permission from him you may read it as well_

**Puck's POV**

_ She's hasn't read it, leave me alone!_

If Santana was a guy, I totally would drive to her house and punch her in the sack. Unfortunately, I had to settle with just being a dick to her.

_Fuck off, Satan….but tell me when she does…bitch…_

I don't know what I was thinking writing the thing in the first place. The fact that she found out I was in love with her, was kinda gonna take a back seat to the fact that her boyfriend of who knows how fucking long had cheated on her.

Suddenly, there's a knock at my door. Figuring it's my brat sister I tell her to scram, but then Finn walks in. _Perfect_

"Sup?"

That is really the only thing I could think to say. Didn't know if the dude was here to kick my ass or what.

"Hey, sorry it's so late." Okay, so he's not here to kick my ass. That's a plus.

He takes a seat in my desk chair and throws me one of my Xbox controllers. We play Madden for about an hour until he gives up after I beat his sorry ass by four touchdowns.

"That's what you get for picking the fucking Titans, dude."

"I know, shoulda gone with the Jaguars…so, Rachel and I have officially broken up."

I give a simple grunt and let him continue, "We've been talking about it a lot since I went to OSU though, so it really wasn't a big surprise, I just didn't like the way she did it, ya know? In front of everyone." I watched as he laughed a bit, "She of course goes on like, 'Finn Hudson, don't try to understand my logic for that when you decided to get intoxicated and fornicate with another woman.'"

I had to laugh out loud at that, cause homeboy does a pretty kick ass Rachel impression.

"But, we are good though. We hugged and I feel like we can still be friends."

"Good, then we won't need to worry about you guys for Glee then. I mean, you guys are gonna help us win, so…"

"Puck, stop."

I look at him with a glare at first, cause, what the fuck. Then I realize that I was just trying to avoid the giant elephant in the room, "Right, sorry."

"Look, there was a reason I got so upset when Rachel went to you after she found out about Santana and then there was the duet. When I made you promise you would stay away from her, I guess I just could always see the chemistry there."

Okay, so apparently dude could totally see me liking Rachel from a mile away. If Finn could catch on, I'm sure there were other gleeks who could too.

"Look man, I'm not gonna start anything, she needs time." I really hate saying it, but I know it's true.

"Puck, I'm officially giving you my blessing, okay? Besides, I'm glad you'll be there in New York with her. I'm glad she won't be alone. Except for Kurt and Blaine, but, I think she may need some muscle on her side too."

We both laugh and say our goodbyes and I hear my phone buzz.

_She read it, ass….oh, and give me permission to read it._

So school the next day goes slow as fuck and I barely see Rachel. We have two classes together, but I usually show up right before the bell so there's never time to talk. I do my best not to stare at the back of her head, but it's pretty fucking difficult.

We have a rare Friday Glee practice, so I'm bound to socialize with her at some point. At lunch she sits at the same table but she's about five people down and I can't see her. Thankfully the rest of the gleeks act like nothing happened. Maybe because there is like zero tension between Finn and Rachel. They are acting normal other than not doing the boyfriend/girlfriend stuff.

I hear her laugh loudly at something Kurt says and my heart tightens. It always does when she laughs that laugh.

"You're being to fucking quiet, stop it."

I look up to see Santana glaring at me, "Fuck off, got shit on my mind."

"Yeah, not shit," she takes a sip of her water then leans forward a bit, "So, I read it, didn't know you could be so 'gag me with a spoon' " she leans back, "But, she liked it."

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. Santana rolled her eyes, but then returned it.

We are in Glee coming up with song ideas for Regionals and because Santana is such a fucking riot she serves this little dish.

"Mr. Schue, how do you feel about the song 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee?"

I can tell she's up to something cause she is being polite.

"Actually Santana that is a good suggestion. It's a duet, so we'll just have to play with it a bit."

"Yes, it is. I think it was excellent in an acoustic version. The male vocal is pretty rock. I think Puck would be great, with Rachel doing the female vocal."

I gotta give it to her, she's got balls.

Everyone else thinks it's an awesome idea and I gotta admit, I'm pretty stoked. I like Seether and Amy Lee is hot as hell.

So of course, this leads to Rachel coming up to me after we've finished.

"Hey," she seems a bit awkward and there are a few people intentionally lingering to see if we jump each other right then and there.

"Hey," I give her a small smile and lead her out of the room, "Guess we've got a duet to work on."

She kind of giggles nervously and I find it to be the cutest thing, like ever. I break the tension and throw an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, just because I declared my love and everything, doesn't mean you have be all shy and shit."

She laughs, like really laughs and throws her head back while doing it. I'm grinning like a kid who just got his first BJ. We make it to her car and she leans against her door with her hands behind her. I do my best not to just kiss her right then and there.

"Why don't you come by tomorrow and we can work on it." I wonder if by 'it' she means our relationship or the duet. She has a hard time keeping eye contact with me.

"Sounds good, what time?" I seem to be unintentionally moving closer to her, cause her hand moves to my chest and she attempts to push me back a little, to no avail.

"Around noon? My dads are in Chicago until Sunday night."

"I miss you."

Okay, so I have no fucking clue how my thought turned into word vomit but it did.

"Noah," she's quiet, but I'm close enough to hear it, "I just…"

"You need time, I know."

She lets out a small sigh and leans up to kiss me on my cheek. She gets in her car, smiles as she pulls away and suddenly I can't fucking wait until tomorrow afternoon.

I seem to be on cloud 9 Monday morning. Saturday went great with Rachel and after we worked on the duet, I hung out watching movies till she couldn't keep her eyes open.

I made sure not to touch her too much while I was there. I was pretty impressed with myself. It really felt just like it did when we hung out as friends. I wasn't about to push anything on her and she thanked me in her own little way when I went to leave.

I hugged her goodbye and as I pulled away she grabbed my hand and looked up at me, "I had a great time Noah."

I squeezed her hand, smiled and was out the door, after I made sure she would double check all the locks in the house.

Sunday afternoon she called me to tell me that she was able to score a private dorm room. Most likely with some pull from her lawyer father. We ended up talking for two hours about a bunch of random shit, but it was comfortable and normal.

I see her at her locker talking to Kurt and Brittney. I don't stop, just greet them, "Good morning ladies." And give her a wink. I notice the blush that hits her cheeks so I know I did good.

Luck would have it though, some random Cheerio walks up and wraps her arms around me.

"Hey Puck, haven't heard from you in a while, did you forget about me?"

I hear a locker slam and turn around to see Rachel walking in the opposite direction with Kurt. Brittney is still standing there attempting to give me her best mean face.

I finally address the blonde on my arm, "that's cause I'm kinda seeing someone." I make sure Brittney can hear me.

"What the hell does 'kinda' mean?" this chick seriously needs to take a fucking hint.

"It means, you are not on my radar. Not even a blip."

"Whatever." She stalks off and I see Brittney walk over to me.

"Good job Puck, I'm proud of you."

We start walking to our next class which we happen to share, "She's a slut and annoying."

"Yes, she is."

I walk into the cafeteria with Mike and Tina for lunch and look at the Glee table. I can see Brittney whispering in Rachel's ear really interested in what she's saying. Rachel glances over at me and then looks back at Brittney and smiles.

It's good to have allies.

I grab my food and take the empty seat across from her.

"That pop quiz in calc was bullshit." I take a bite of my burger and move my eyes to her.

"Yes, it was. But I think I did pretty good."

I laugh, "Yeah, should say so. You handed it in, like, ten minutes before anyone else."

She blushes and I give her a wink.

The rest of the week goes by pretty much the same. It's nice still being comfortable and chill around her and now being able to flirt a bit.

It's time for us to present the duet to the Glee kids and she can't be more excited. She can seem to stop pacing.

"This song is awesome! I know we can win Regionals with this. I just know it!"

"Calm down, babe. We got this." She seemed a little fluster when I called her babe. But, it was a good flusterd.

We take our positions, both on stool and my guitar in hand.

The second I start singing my eyes were on hers.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

Rachel starts her part, but she maintains contact with me

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

We join each other on the rest of the song and I have never been so emotional when singing.

I'm half hard because she is sexy as hell singing this song and my heart is beating as fast a fucking race horse.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore _

We end the song and I have to ignore the fact that my jeans are now super tight and that I am pretty sure I just fell even more in love with Rachel, if that was even possible.

**The end of chapter 3!**

**Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

**Enjoy! This is my fave chapter yet!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning at school I don't see Rachel at her locker like normal and I for some reason feel like something is wrong. I ask Tina when I see her pass me if she's seen her yet and am answered with a no. Yes, I know school hasn't started and she could be in the pisser or something, but over the past few years, I've gotten used to seeing her in that exact spot when I walked into school for the day. (Yes, even when I was still throwing slushies in her face)

Second period is over and I still hadn't caught a glimpse of her. We've got third period together, so I'm pretty sure if she's not there, I probably won't see her again until Monday.

Just as I'm closing my locker I see Brittney and Santana and jog over to them, "Hey, is Berry sick today?"

Santana scoffs, "God you _are_ whipped," I give her my best _fuck you_ glare and she continues, "She had a dentist appointment. She should be here by now."

And sure enough I look up in time to see her walking into our classroom.

I bid the former Cheerios a goodbye and enter the classroom. I don't see her sitting and am a bit confused then I hear her voice, "Jacob, for the five millionth time, I will not go out with you nor will I should you my bra straps."

I can see that Jew-Fro seems to have Rachel cornered by the pencil sharpener. I take a few long strides and place a hand on his shoulder, "Time to take your seat, rat face."

The second my hand hits his shoulder he tenses up, he turns slowly. I can see Rachel give me a smile of thanks and I turn my attention back to the creep in front of me. I raise my best intimidating brow at him, "P-Puck….I….o-okay…"

He darts away from me and throws himself into an empty desk and I feel Rachel place her hand on my forearm, "Thank you Noah." She moves to walk past me and I grab her by the wrist.

"Let me take you out tonight." I'm not sure when or how I decided to do that, but I knew I wanted to ask her this question and now seemed as good a time as any.

"My father's are picking me up after school and we are going to New York this weekend," she had a smile on her face that could have blinded me if I stared long enough, "We are visiting Tisch."

"Wow! That's awesome!" I have to admit, I am a tad jealous, "You're gonna take pictures for me, right?" I ask as I take the seat behind her.

She turned her head to the side and glanced back at me. My heart did a bit of a summer sault when she did that, "Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Monday morning rolls around and I find myself getting to school earlier than normal. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I hadn't spoken to Rachel since I walked her out to her dad's car Friday after school.

I spot her instantly in front of her locker and my pace speeds up. I'm standing behind her and its pretty funny that she doesn't realize I'm there. She's singing under her breath, what song, I have no clue, but it's cute as hell.

I clear my throat and try not to laugh when she jumps bout five feet. So._fucking._Cute.

"Noah! Oh my goodness, you scared the living-" She stops and takes in a breath and I can't help but chuckle, "Good Morning Noah. I have something for you." She turns back to her locker and pulls out what appears to be a photo album, "Here, I made this for you. I took numerous photos on and off campus." She opens the album and put it in my hands, "I was sure to make notes for each one so you could familiarize yourself with it all and you won't be completely blind going into it."

She's still talking but I'm just looking at her trying to think of what the hell I ever did to deserve someone like her in my life.

"This right here is the building that holds most of the music department. I figure this is where you will be spending most of your time. That is why there are so many pictures of it. This is a picture of Professor Greenburg. He teaches Introduction to Songwriting. I ran into him when-"

"Rach," I steady the album in one hand and cover her mouth with the other. She blushes and looks at her feet. I close the book and immediately pull her into a hug, "Thanks, Rachel. You didn't have to."

"But, I wanted to and I know that you probably would want to familiarize-"

"Hey, you don't need to explain your awesomeness to me," she blushes again and looks away. I grab her chin and pull her eyes to mine, "This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." I kiss her forehead, my lips lingering for a moment and then pull back.

"Yes, well, what are friends for?" She says this and I wonder if there are that many people out there who had a friend that would whip up a scrapbook thick as the Torah in probably a matter of 24 hours full of pictures that were labeled and color coded. It's shit like this that makes me love Rachel Berry.

Weeks go by and I still have no clue what is going on with Rachel and me. We spend some time together throughout the week and even on the weekends. No kissing, not too much touching cause if we touch too much, we both know we can't stop. She still hasn't let me take her out yet, and I am more than a little ticked off, so, because I'm an impatient asshole I call her out on it.

"Why won't you go out with me?"

She's standing at her locker talking to Quinn when I walk up. She's pretty shocked that I would just blurt something like that out for everyone to hear. I really couldn't care at this point.

"Noah, can we talk later, now's not-"

"No, now," I close her locker and grab her hand, pulling her into an empty classroom. Quinn watches us, mouth gaping.

"Noah, is this really necessary?"

I close the door and lock it, I turn and march over to her, taking her hands into mine. She's looking up at me, confusion across her face.

"Rachel, I've been waiting forever for you and now that I can have you, you won't…."I step back from her, not letting go of her hands, "The only reason I never told you how I felt was because it wouldn't have mattered. I would always come in second to Finn."

"Noah-"

"No, let me finish," I stopped back towards her, "let me take you out? Please?"

She smiled, "OK."

"Ok?" I probably looked pretty pathetic with the excitement that was begging to come out.

She nodded and I threw my fists in the air in victory. She just laughed at me and went to leave the room but I grabbed her wrist, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, 7 sharp?"

"That sounds lovely Noah."

I watched as she unlocked the door and left. Once the door was closed I punched the air with excitement. Finally, I was taking Rachel Berry on a date.

**Rachel's POV**

"So you finally broke down, huh?"

I looked up to see Santana and Brittney entering the choir room, both with huge grins on their faces.

"Has he told the whole school?" I stood up and took a seat at the piano.

"No, just the important folk, aka, me," Santana winked at me and her and Brittney sat next to me on the piano bench.

"He came into class looking like his parents bought him a new puppy." Stated Brittney

I laughed lightly, "He was pretty excited."

Santana scoffed, "I thought he was gonna jizz his pants." She elbowed my side playfully.

"I'm still scared. I mean, it's 'Puck'"

Santana rolled her eyes, "We all know that for you it's Noah."

I sigh and look at Santana, "I couldn't possibly be good enough for him."

At that, Santana looked at Brittney and they both broke into laughter. I looked at them with shock as they both fell onto the floor laughing. I stood over them, hands on my hips.

"What the hell?"

I look up to see Finn, Mike and Noah strolling in. All three looking from the girls on the floor to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and I couldn't hold back the giggle that came out of my mouth.

The second the two girls see who came into the room they start laughing harder. Brittney pulls me onto the floor with them and I can honestly say I have never laughed so hard for so long in my life.

"What the fuck are you guys laughing about?" Noah is trying not to smile, as him Finn and Mike look on in confusion.

We look at each other and slow down our laughter. Santana shrugs and wipes a tear from her eye, "I honestly don't remember."

I narrow my eyes at her and then before I know it, we are laughing again.

**Puck's POV**

I'm sitting with Finn and Mike as the rest of the Glee club strolls in. All their eyes look curiously at the three girls sitting Indian style on the floor. They had stopped laughing just a few minutes ago and were complaining about their faces and sides hurting.

Watching Rachel smile and laugh like that is pretty damn awesome. She's never been this carefree at school. Usually she's got her walls up and performance face on. It's actually pretty awesome that it's Santana that brought her there.

"Alright, please tell me you have not turned Rachel Berry into a lesbian," Kurt was standing over them with his arms crossed. He crouches down and whispers something into Rachel's ear. I can't hear him, and I'm trying not to look like I wanna know what he's saying, but I heard the distinct sound of '_Puckleberry'_ in his words.

Rachel laughs and Kurt helps her off the ground. Brittney and Santana grab hands and help pull each other up and Rachel puts a hand on their joined ones.

"Thank you," she says to them. Brittney takes her into a big hug and Santana just rolls her eyes, but gives her a hug. I'm mentally thinking of how I will get Santana to tell me how all of that started.

I watch Rachel as she walks over and takes the seat next to me. She is still a bit flushed but has a giant grin on her face. I nudge her with my elbow, "Feel good?"

She doesn't look over at me but she keeps the smile on her face, "I really need to do that more often."

I laugh and wrap my arm around her neck pulling her into me. I kiss her temple and then pull her back to her previous position, "Yeah, you do."

I ignore the fact that I can feel ten sets of eyes on us.

Now, here I am at 6:55pm Friday night, sitting in my truck in front of the Berry house. I have to say, I cleaned up pretty good. I even wore a dress shirt. Granted, I've got jeans on, but they are new and have no holes in them (yeah, I did some shopping just for tonight, so the fuck what).

Her 'daddy' answers the door and lets me inside, "She'll be right down. Care for some iced tea?"

I follow him into the kitchen and greet her dad who is drying dishes. We start talking about New York and I'm pretty excited. They were actually able to help me get a private dorm just like Rachel. Plus the fact that it's in the same building as Rachel doesn't hurt either.

"Hello Noah."

I turn around and my heart literally fucking stops. I swallow the lump that has formed as I take her in.

She's wearing a simple yellow dress that falls just above her knees. She's wearing a short white sweater that thankfully is not buttoned up. The dress's v-neck cut falls in just the right place and it shows off her collarbone and neck. Her hair is up in a perfect pony tail, the ends curled. Her bangs fall over her forehead and she's looking at me, waiting for me to snap out of it, _shit_.

"Hey," that's pretty much all I could spit out.

She hugs her dads and I follow her out the door. We walk to my truck in silence. I've waited so long for this and she has rendered me speechless before the date has even started.

I help her into the passenger side and run around, hopping into the driver's side. I stick the key in the ignition and start the truck. I move to grab the gear shift, but look over at her. She's playing with her hands, her eyes on her lap.

"You look beautiful Rachel."

She looks up at me and smiles, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Of course," I lean a bit towards her, "I'm a stud, babe."

She's laughing as I pull away from her house.

Four hours later we are sitting in front of her house again. I can honestly say it was the best night of my life. Dinner was full of non stop talking (not just her, fuck you very much) and laughing. We ended up at the movies where we actually agreed on the new Steve Carrel movie. We held hands through the whole movie and her head was on my shoulder for a good part of it.

Now we've been sitting in front of her house for around a half an hour. She's sitting sideways talking about the movie and I have to ask her, "What were you guys laughing about yesterday."

She's taken back a bit. Yeah, totally random, but I had to know. Santana wouldn't tell me shit and it was driving me crazy. Apparently she's all protective of Rachel now. When the fuck did that happen?

"Noah, I don't think I'm comfortable telling you." She looked away and out of window.

"Come on, it can't be that bad if you laughed for a straight ten minutes about it."

She took a deep breath, "Fine, I was just expressing my fear of being in a relationship with you. I," she took another deep breath and looked at me then quickly at her lap, "I sometimes feel I don't deserve you Noah Puckerman."

Okay, now I get it. I am laughing now and I can't help it.

"Noah…." She seems frustrated but I can't stop laughing, "Noah, please stop." Nope, can't stop, "Fine, if you are just going to laugh at me I will go."

She put her hand on the door and I grab her other wrist, "No, stop." She looks over and moves her hand from the door. I take a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"Why does everyone find that so funny?" she asks with confusion.

"It's not…I mean…" damn, I have no idea how to say this. "Rachel, for you to think that you are no good for me is crap. The truth is I…don't always feel I'm good enough for you." She puts a hand on my arm and I watch as she rubs a thumb over my bicep because I can't seem to look her in the eye, "You make me feel like I am though."

Her hand moves up to my shoulder, "Well, then, I guess we both make each other feel better about ourselves then."

I look back over and meet her eyes. My hand reaches up and I rub a thumb over her bottom lip. I lean in and my lips are on hers. Her arms go around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist. I pull her closer our lips never parting.

I brush my tongue on her lips and she parts them allowing entry. It's a pretty fucking awesome kiss. It's slow, yet, just fucking right. No need to rush it, cause the last thing I want is it to end.

Suddenly her phone beeps and we are shaken out of our bubble. She releases me slowly and smiles. I sit back and watch her as she flips her phone open.

"Oh, God…" she puts her phone back in her purse, "It's daddy, he says it's time to say goodbye."

I look over and see a shadow in the front window and laugh, "Yeah, guess so."

"I had a lovely time Noah, thank you." She leans over and kisses me gently on the lips. I watch her as she exits the truck and speed walks to the front door. I wait until she's on the other side and the porch light turns off.

I drive off with a shit eating grin and a raging hard on. It was a damn good date if I must say so myself.

**Next chapter I may have to throw some drama in. But I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Just want to send a big thank you to my readers! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this! I had considered ending this with this chapter, but I just can't bring myself to do that just yet.**

**Also, I don't own Glee…**

**Chapter 5**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the night after my date with Noah and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. The night had been absolutely amazing and the kiss was, well, no words could describe how I felt when his lips touched mine. I had almost forgotten what it was like to kiss Noah Puckerman. It was like we were both on fire and we were desperately trying to put the other out with our mouths. There was also almost a gentleness to it that made me feel, _wanted_.

I seem to be floating through my morning routine, my mind constantly wandering to the little moments from last night. I kissed my dad's and let them know I was heading to the school to get some extra work in on the song I have been working on and promise to be back before they had on their trip to Vegas. Mr. Schuester had given me the key to the choir room somewhat reluctantly before I reminded him that having the proper concentration and space would assure that I would write a winning song and surely he wouldn't want it on his conscience should I fail to do so.

The parking lot of McKinley was empty aside from the ones near the baseball fields. They were a good distance from the main building, but I spotted Noah's truck instantly. He had mentioned the night before that they were having baseball tryouts this morning and how he was excited to get back into another sport. She laughed out loud remembering what he had told her when he expressed his displeasure with Coach Beiste, "Coach, you and I both know I'm the stud on this team. The Puckster should not have to tryout." And the somewhat manly Coach quickly responding with a, "Get over yourself, Puckerman." And Noah does the best Beiste impression I've ever heard.

I parked as close as possible to the building, not knowing if I would end up working past sunset.

After about two hours of writing, and composing with several mental interruptions taking me back to the night before, I was ready for a break.

I crossed the hall to the bathroom, trying to ignore my small paranoia at the dead silence of the school.

After splashing some cold water on my face, drying it with some paper towel, I propped myself onto the sink and closed my eyes. I was suddenly back in Noah's truck, feeling his hands through my hair and skimming down my spine. I shuddered slightly and slowly opened my eyes.

"Hi, Rachel," I jumped and scream slightly at the sudden appearance of Jacob Ben Israel, along with two boys I recognized from the Hockey team. A sudden fear fell over me as a creepy grin came across Jacob's face. He stood still as the two larger boys, I remembered as Keith and Shane, stalked towards me.

"Wh-What are you doing!" She was quickly grabbed by the two boys and Jacob spoke again.

"I realized that I couldn't get to you without my own muscle to back me up."

_This is not happening…._

As Keith and Shane began to drag me out of the bathroom, I did the only thing I could think of….I screamed, as loud as I possibly could, cause for a moment I thought if I did, someone would hear me, someone that I knew for a fact was nearby…only to suddenly feel a hard hit to my head and my vision going black.

**Puck's POV**

"Dude, did you just-"

"Yeah, you?"

Finn and I waited a few seconds for another scream but it never came, which made us jump from the benches in the locker room. We are running quickly through the halls, our first stop the choir room. No words needed to be said because both of us knew the owner of that scream.

The lights are still on when they charge into the room.

"Her purse," the moment I saw that yellow and blue purse I quickly recognized it from the night before with Rachel.

"Auditorium," Finn said quickly as we dashed to our next destination.

Neither of us was speaking more than two words. We wouldn't want to risk choking on one of them.

A girl that we both loved was in danger or hurt and that shit was NOT fucking kosher!

As we get closer to the auditorium I can here shouting.

"Come on Jew Fro! If you don't do this now, then I'm gonna do it for you."

I recognized Keith Goodman's voice since I had just seen him not an hour ago at the baseball fields. I put my finger up to quiet Finn and listened for more.

"NO! I just…I'm nervous. I mean yes, I've imagined it plenty of times but pictures of Rachel are nothing compared to the real thing."

_MOTHER FUCKER!_

Now, I'm not sure how I got there, but before I knew it I was leaping onto the stage and tackling Keith to the ground. Finn was able to tie up Shane with his arms due to the height difference.

I'm able to knock Keith out with a quick punch to the face, my hand throbbing afterward. I wasn't sure if his skull was that thick or the force behind my punch was that strong.

Shane was able to release himself from Finn's grasp once the attention moved to Jacob. Instead of fighting he took off up and out of the auditorium, but neither me nor Finn cared. Jacob was standing, shaking and a fresh puddle at his feet of the piss that was running down his leg.

I glanced at the form on the ground. Rachel was lying near the back of the stage unconscious. Seeing her tied up created a feeling in my heart that made me wince in pain.

Jacob started squeeking, "I…I"

I put my hand up to stop him, scowling as Finn and I advanced on him.

**Rachel's POV**

My eyes flutter open and I can see Finn and Noah approaching Jacob in attack mode. I know both of them well enough that Jacob was probably going to end up in the hospital or worse.

"Stop!"

All three look over at me. Jacob makes an attempt to move but Noah grabs the back of his shirt, his eyes still on me. Concern and fear is written all over his and Finn's faces. Quickly Noah forcefully knees Jacob in the crotch who then crumbles to the floor.

Noah and Finn rush over to me, "Are you okay?" they both say in unison.

"Noah, that was not necessary."

He rolls his eyes and starts untying the ropes around my wrist, "Leave it to you to lecture me when I'm saving your ass."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Muttered Finn.

"What? No, I'm fine!"

"Rachel, you could have a concussion. You were out cold," Finn put his hand on my shoulder, "We shouldn't take any chances."

They both help me to my feet and make me sit in an oversized chair that is on the stage.

Noah pulls out his phone hitting a few buttons. I could hear it ring a few times before someone answered.

"Coach, it's Puckerman. Come to the auditorium. Rachel Berry was attacked."

He hung up without waiting for a response. Not two minutes later, Coach Beiste ran in with Mike and Sam behind her.

"What happened?"

I quickly explained the events in the bathroom before I blacked out. I could see Noah's and Finn's bodies tense.

"Alright, I will make sure I get in contact right away with Shane's parents," she then looked down at Jacob who was sitting up in a puddle of his own urine…yuck, and the still unconscious Keith, "I'll take care of these two. Get her to the hospital. She could have a concussion."

I huff in frustration but don't have time to argue. Noah pulls me off the chair and over his shoulder.

"Noah, I am perfectly capable of walking."

He didn't respond but just tightened his grip on me as Finn followed up and out of the auditorium.

**Puck's POV**

Santana and Brittney had met us at the hospital after Rachel asked us to call one of them. They are sitting and laughing about some girly tv show while Finn and I go into the waiting room to wait for her dad's. Once they get there we quickly take them to see Rachel.

She is really being a pain in the ass about the whole hospital thing, but still letting the doctors do their jobs. They determine it is a mild concussion but to make sure someone is with her at all times.

Her father's start talking about cancelling their trip to Las Vegas for their anniversary. They are scheduled to be gone until Wednesday night.

"No! You have been looking forward to that for months! I refuse to let you do that!"

"But Rachel, honey, you can't be left alone!"

"Mr. Berry," started Santana, "Britt and I will stay with her until you get home."

Rachel's dad's exchange a look then back to Santana, "Alright."

Coach Beiste calls me a few hours after Rachel was released from the hospital. We are sitting in her living room while her father's are upstairs gathering their bags for their flight that night. Finn insisted on picking up some food while Santana and Brittney promised to be there as soon as they packed for their stay.

"Alright Coah, I'll let her know. Thanks for all your help."

I hang up the phone and look over at Rachel. I could murder Jacob just for how fragile she looks, "The police are heading over to get your statement. They've got Keith and Jacob heading to the police station and another squad car picked up Shane from his house."

She nods and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I quickly pull her into my chest as she cries for the first time since the attack. All I can do is kiss the top of her head and rub her back. I really, really hate when chicks cry, but I _really_ hate when Rachel cries. It's a damn good thing those fuckers are in police custody right now.

About ten minutes later her dad's are out the door after a long goodbye with Rachel. San and Britt arrive as they are about to leave and we reassure them she is in good hands and everyone would make sure she wasn't left alone.

The cops show up and take Rachel's statement. They also end up taking a statement from me about what I had heard and seen.

Once the police leave, we make our way into the kitchen. Brittney was finally able to stop crying after hearing the details and Santana looks prepared to commit a few felonies. Rachel pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge and continues to down it within a minute as we all watch in amazement.

She wipes her mouth, "Water makes me feel better," She tosses the water bottle into the recycling bin near the trash and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head to my chest. I wrap my arms around her as she mumbles, "So does this."

**I know this is a short chapter, but wanted to get something to you all soon.**

**Also, wondering what other kind of trouble I can get these crazy kids into.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I had to make one small correction so I had to reupload this chapter. Thanks to dizzilyflying for catching my mistake. Things have been a bit crazy lately.**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter 6**

**Rachel's POV**

"Are you sure about this, Rach? I think you should take a few more days off."

Santana, Brittney and I were parked in Santana's car Monday morning. The three of us watched as our fellow students slowly made their way into the building.

I nodded, "Yes, I can't hide. I refuse to hide," we begin to file out of the car, "besides all guilty parties have been expelled, so I simply can not let my studies suffer. We are too close to graduation. Besides, we have Regionals Saturday and I refuse to miss an opportunity to practice!"

I wasn't however prepared for the attention that was on me the moment I walked into the school. There were stares, whispers and I think I had even heard some laughter. My eyes hit the floor and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Santana glare down a few Cheerios whose smiles turned to fear.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Brittney sweetly as we reached my locker.

I took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, it's not anything I'm not used to."

Santana instantly looked guilty, "Rach…"

"No," I put my hand on her shoulder, "Don't even go there, alright?"

"I just don't want to leave you by yourself," her eyes fluttered over my shoulder and a grin spread over her mouth, "but, maybe I won't have to."

I turned to see Noah, Finn, Mike and Sam walking threw the halls. Each of them giving threatening looks to who ever appeared to be focusing their attention on me.

The second Noah caught my eye, a bright smile crossed his lips, "Hey, babe. We've got reinforcements."

"Yeah, no worries, alright," smiled Sam, "We've got your back."

I laughed at my 'security detail' and shook my head, "I don't need bodyguards."

"Tough shit," Noah pulled my American history book out of my locker and handed it to Sam, "You've got Trouty Lips here in your first period."

"And my Econ class is right across the hall from you," stated Brittney.

Noah gave my hand a soft squeeze and sent me on my way down the hall, with the two blondes at either side.

The first half of the day was pretty much uneventful. I seemed to have a friend by my side everywhere I walked. I had to admit though, it was nice having Noah's arms around my shoulders as we walked to calculus third period. He was talking animatedly about a prank they had pulled on Mr. Schue in Spanish the period before. His excitement was intoxicating and I couldn't help the dreamy look I was giving him.

"Are you kidding me?" We both looked up to see Nicole aka Cheerio slut watching us as we walked into the class room, "You're seriously gonna pick that freak over me?"

I rolled my eyes and took a seat. Noah was still glaring at her, "You ain't shit compared to Rachel."

Nicole narrowed her eyes, "Well…when you get tired of waiting for her to put out, you have my number."

I ducked my head and focused on the hands in my lap. Noah snorted, "Fat chance." and took the seat behind me. I could see Nicole glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. Occasionally, her eyes drifted back to Noah.

A few minutes into class, a small piece of paper was sent over my shoulder into my lap. I glanced up at our teacher who was focused on an equation at the front of the class. I opened it and a small frown formed

_Don't listen to her_

How in the world was I not going to let what she was saying bother me? I know Noah's reputation, or should I say Puck's. He was Puck to everyone else, and it was that person that had probably bedded half the female population in this school, including the red head just a few rows over. I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach. As soon as the bell rang I jumped from my desk and flew out of the room.

I could vaguely hear him shout my name but made sure to slip into the first bathroom I found. It was thankfully empty and I locked myself into the last stall. I closed my eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling, the sickness in my stomach becoming stronger. Suddenly, the image of Noah with Nicole invaded my brain and the contents of my stomach flew into the toilet. I could hear the door open and the distinct sound of it being locked but I ignored it as I continued emptying myself into the porcelain bowl.

After I was sure that I couldn't possibly have anything left in me I stood up straight, my knees shaky. I was praying that it wasn't Noah standing in there with me. Humiliation of him hearing what I had just done in that stall would be unbearable.

I opened the stall to find Santana, Brittney and Quinn looking at me with concern. Quinn quickly guided me to and over the sink. Brittney pulled my hair out my face and Santana turned on the faucet and I quickly splashed the cold water over my face. I swished some in my mouth and spit it out, needing the vomit tasted out of my mouth as quickly as possible.

"Rachel," Quinn took me into a hug, "What did she say? Puck didn't have a chance before we locked him out of here."

"It's stupid, really…."I took a deep breath and recounted the conversation in calculus.

I barely got the final word out when Santana was flying to the door, she unlocked it and panic hit me, "NO! San-"

Before I knew it, the rest of us were running after her. I saw a flash of Noah's Mohawk right outside the bathroom, but Brittney was pulling me along with her and Quinn's hand was gripped around my other wrist. I had no clue where Santana had gone, but Britt seemed pretty confident of their destination.

We came to an abrupt halt when we found Santana towering over Nicole. The Cheerio looked terrified, "San, we're friends, what the hell is your problem."

Santana let out a pretty scary laugh and took a step closer. Without looking she pointed her finger towards me, "You see Rachel Berry over there?"

Nicole glared at Santana, not bothering to look, "Yeah."

"Well, _she _is my friend, no, wait, she is my _family_," my heart skipped and Brittney and Quinn both squeezed my hands, "You fuck with her, you fuck with her and Puck, and I wills ends you, _comprende_?"

Nicole looked over at me and then back at Santana, "Yes."

**Puck's POV**

Watching Santana being so protective of Rachel really made me proud. Sure the two of them had a past, but they were friends more than anything. They were a lot a like. They had both grown up a lot the last 3 years thanks in part to joining Glee. I know Santana saw a lot of her former self in Nicole and she was trying to at least make up for some of the shitty things she had done to Rachel in the past.

As the four of them made their way past me I started towards Rachel but Quinn just shook her head. Rachel didn't even look at me. This was about more than just Nicole. I made my way to the cafeteria and joined the rest of the Gleeks at our usual table.

There was chatter around the room about Santana threatening Nicole. Some of the stuff he heard was pretty funny, but was obviously not true.

When I saw Quinn and Brittany enter the room I waited anxiously for Rachel to appear, "She's not coming Puck. Her and Santana are talking."

I let out a long breath, "Why is she mad at me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "She's not _mad_ at you, Puck."

"Then why couldn't she look at me?" I felt myself getting worked up, "I didn't fucking do anything!"

"Puck!" Kurt yelled and I looked over at him with irritation, "Calm down."

I looked at the rest of the faces at the table and stood up quickly, "Fuck this," I stormed out and headed to the bleachers for some air.

As I got closer I could see the two dark haired girls sitting in the first two rows. I really shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I needed to know why Rachel was still upset.

"Rachel, Nicole is a slut, alright? But don't worry, she won't bug you guys anymore."

"That's not the problem, Santana."

"Well, then spill _chica_. I ain't got all day!" Santana winked and nudged her with her elbow.

"I'm… Santana…I've had sex ONE time, just once! And I'm not stupid and I know about Noah's past…I just don't think that I'm enough…" My heart sunk.

"Rachel, it's not about sex for him, not with you. For Christ's sake, the guy already told you he loved you!"

"No he didn't."

Okay, really? Has she lost her….oh….Okay, so technically I haven't officially said, 'I love you, Rachel' Question is would I physically be able to?

"I'm sorry Santana. I just got a little confused after what happened today. And maybe I don't need to bother with a guy, any guy for that matter and focus on New York. I'm not going to be a hypocrite and expect a guy to devote his entire senior year to me."

I walked away from their conversation really not knowing where I stand with Rachel. She sounds as if it would be a chore for me to date her. I've waited this long to get her, I am not going to let her get away from me this time.

**a/n: I'm really sorry this is a short chapter. I recently got laid off from my job and have been a little distracted.**

**So I had to get something out to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter 7**

**Puck's POV**

I was pretty sure that Rachel was doing her best to avoid me the rest of the day. I barely got a chance to say hi as she slipped into Spanish as the final bell rang. I tried my best not to imagine she had stalled on purpose. She chose the empty seat next to Finn, which I tried not to let bother me. But then I had to remind myself of the conversation I had overhead at lunch. She was genuinely bothered by the fact that I was a stud. That she felt that because she wasn't _experienced_, she wouldn't be enough for me. But Santana was right. It wasn't about sex with Rachel. I loved being around her. She made me smile a lot more than I am used to. She also made me want to be a better person.

Mr. Schue passed out a quiz and announced that the Glee kids were excused to the auditorium once we finished. Regionals were this weekend and we had practice every day after school except for Friday. Saturday morning we were going to be meeting at the school at 8:00am for a few extra hours of practice before loading the bus to Dayton. I wasn't too thrilled about the early hour on a Saturday, but if it was going to help us win, I wasn't going to argue.

Of course, Rachel was the first to finish her quiz. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she packed up her bag. I caught her quickly glance over at me and my eyes returned to the quiz.

She stood in front of Schuester's desk as he looked over her quiz.

"Good work as usual Rachel. I'll see you in the auditorium. If you can, make sure the sound system is all set for us."

"Yes sir," she said. It was quiet and rough, as if she hadn't spoken in several hours. Mr. S watched her leave the room with a hint of concern.

I quickly finished the quiz, pretty confident in my answers. Spanish was actually pretty easy for me. I think it had a lot to do with Santana. Over the years I heard her speaking with her parents in their native language. Also, Mr. S is a pretty kick ass teacher.

"Well done Puck! Conjugation is your strong suit!"

I gave him a quick nod and a "see ya in Glee" and dashed to my locker. I had to get Rachel by myself so we could finally talk about what happened today.

As I reached the auditorium, I heard Rachel speaking with Brad and walked slowly to the stage.

Brad saw me first and gave me a quick nod. I returned it and hopped on stage.

"You sure you're okay being in here," I asked as I approached her.

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

She tried to move past me and I grabbed her wrist before she could. Her eyes landed on the contact and then up to mine. I couldn't help the hitch in my breath when I saw a hint of sadness.

"Will you please talk to me?"

"Noah, I'm fine. What happened today will just be something that I need to get used to."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She took a deep breath and looked over my shoulder, "Brad, can you give us a moment?"

Once we were alone, she took a seat on the edge of the stage and I followed suit.

"Noah, I am not sure what you see in me," I could barely hear the words, but I did and it pissed me off. I went to respond but she held a hand up to stop me, "I just need some time, okay?"

Her eyes seemed to fall anywhere but on me. I open my mouth to respond when the school bell to note the end of the day rings. Quickly after that a few gleeks make their way into the auditorium. I watch as a laughing Tina and Mercedes make their way through the doors followed by Mike, Sam and Quinn.

When I look back over, Rachel is standing and I try to ignore her wiping her cheek.

Thankfully Mr. S comes in a few minutes later and announces we'll be working on the second number today. I wasn't sure how well me and Rachel's duet would go with the mood both of us were in.

**Rachel's POV**

By the time Thursday rolls around, I am mentally exhausted. I spend whatever time I could preparing myself for the competition on Saturday. The rehearsals up until today were mostly spent on the second number because Mr. Schue seemed convinced that mine and Noah's chemistry along with the fantastic contemporary dance that Brittney and Mike would be performing along with it, a sure fire hit with the judges.

At lunch I could barely eat my salad. I wished more than anything that I could make my brain agree with my heart on the Noah situation. I know he cares for me, and the fact that he admitted to loving me in front of the entire Glee club should be enough. But when I look up to see him flirting with a random Cheerio at the jock table my stomach drops. Obviously this girl didn't take Santana's threat to Nicole as a warning. Did he really think that that was going to help my decision? Obviously he doesn't care enough because he just lets her sit on his lap.

I am not the only one to notice and I feel Santana stand next to me. I put on hand on her arm and stand, "Don't, he's obviously given up on me. Three days seems to be too long of a wait."

She gives me a sympathetic look as I smile and walk away. I pretend to not feel the pair of hazel eyes on me as I walk out of the cafeteria.

**Puck's POV**

"What the FUCK Puckerman!"

I knew this was coming. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let Chelsea flirt with me and I probably made it worse flirting back. But I felt like an absolute dick the moment I saw Rachel leave lunch after just ten minutes of sitting down.

I turn and am a little surprised to see Brittney and Quinn standing on either side of Santana.

"I know, okay," I shut my locker and turn back, "It was a dick move. But damn, how long do I gotta wait before she decides she's too good for me?"

All three girls roll their eyes simultaneously and I gotta admit, it's a little freaky.

Before I know it, Santana is pushing me into the locker. I give her my best 'What the fuck' face and her finger is in my face, "Make it right!"

And with that they are walking away.

How the fuck am I supposed to 'make it right?' and what the fuck does that even mean. I decide to sit in my truck the rest of the day cause really, how am I supposed to think about this when I have teacher's yappin in my ear. I make a quick trip to the convenience store and am walking back into school as the final bell of the day rings. I spot Rachel at her locker and make my way over.

"Peace offering?"

She looks at the grape slushie I'm holding out and her eyes quickly move to mine. A small smile flashes and is gone quickly but she takes the cup from me anyway.

"Thank you Noah."

I take the straw from behind my ear, rip the paper off and stick in through the lid, "Walk with me?"

She nods, closes her locker and we slowly make our way towards the auditorium, "I'm sorry about lunch, that was really shitty of me," when she doesn't respond I take it as a good sign and continue, "I just, I should know that jealousy isn't the best way to try to make this right. You're too smart for that," we make it to the auditorium doors and I stop her. I place a hand softly on her hip and cheer silently when she doesn't move away, "Rachel…I understand why you are having a hard time with this, but I promise you, I will not let you down. We are both going to New York and I want to build something special here."

My heart jumps when she smiles, "I know," I could just kiss her right then and there, but I still don't know where she stands as far as 'us' goes. "And I want to do the same, but," yeah, but, there is always a but, "We need to take it slow okay?"

Okay? Hell yeah, okay! I am totally cool with that. I try my best not to grin like an idiot, but it doesn't work. The giggle I get in response is totally worth it. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head, "Ready to sing this badass love song with me?" I ask. We make our way into the auditorium where all the gleeks are scattered on the stage.

She laughs, which just makes me grin even bigger, "absolutely."

Practice couldn't go any better and Mike and Brittney's dance is off the chain good! I'm more than a little excited that Rachel decides to let me drive her home since her car is in the shop. When she's done saying good bye to Kurt in the parking lot, I help her into my truck and quickly get a good glance at her legs. What? They're good legs!

I hop into the driver's side, start up the truck and we make our way out of the school parking lot, "Mind if I make a quick stop?"

"Not at all."

We chat for a bit casually about the test we had that day in Calculus and I am glad to hear her go on a tangent about Mr. Branson and his need to cough after every sentence.

I pull into the local grocery store and tell her I'll be right back. I quickly make my purchase and make sure to hide it behind my back as I walk back to the car. I hop back into the truck and hand her the pink Gerber daisies.

"Noah," she says it with a smile on her face and her eyes water a bit.

I shrug, "I know they're your favorite."

She looks at me like she is shocked I even knew that. I had heard her mention it one day in the summer when she, Finn and I were in the grocery store buying supplies for a back to school BBQ. At the time, I silently tried to hint to Finn to buy her some, but the big goof just thought I had something in my eye.

I'm only a little surprised when she leans over and places a soft kiss on my lips. She whispers a thank you and kisses me again. I kiss her back and she quickly pulls back. We both know that neither of us have much self-control when it comes to kissing the other. I let her know I'm cool with it when I take her hand in mine after pulling back on to the street.

We're sitting in her driveway shortly after and as she's unclicking her seatbelt when I ask if I can drive her to school in the morning.

"I would like that."

She leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, says goodbye and before I know it she's inside her house.

Later that night when I'm sitting in bed playing COD, my phone buzzes with a message. I grab my phone and smile when I see it's from her.

_Thank you_

There's no need for her to say any more than those two words. I type out my response, knowing it's pretty corny, but I know I will put a smile on her face.

_You're worth it…_

**a/n: Major fluff there at the end, but I figured it would be enjoyed.**

**I hope to get the next chapter up soon which will have a visit to Temple and the Regionals competition.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter 8**

**Puck's POV**

"Noah, you're coming to with me tonight Temple tonight."

"Sure mom, no problem."

"Don't give me lip. You haven't been in…wait, did you just say you'll go?" Mrs. Puckerman was staring at her son as if he had sprouted an extra head.

"Yeah, Ma. Just let me get showered and we can stop by that Chinese buffet you like beforehand, my treat."

He kissed his mom on the cheek ruffled his sister's hair who was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework and bounded the stairs to his room. He didn't miss the shocked look on his mother's face, but he chose to ignore it. He also wasn't going to admit to his mom that Rachel had just _casually _mentioned the fact that she would be attending Friday services that night when he dropped her off about ten minutes ago.

Once we made it to Temple I immediately located Rachel who seemed to be cornered by Mrs. Lovitz and Mrs. Green. He grinned knowing they were being nosy about something. They were the biggest gossips at the Temple. He slowly made his way over and overheard the conversation.

"You forget the Hudson boy sweetie. He's a no good shmock," stated Mrs. Green.

Mrs. Lovitz nodded in agreement, "That's right, Raychel. What you need is a good Jewish boy. They all know how to treat their lady."

I took that as my opportunity. I snuck up and wrapped my arm around Rachel's shoulders, "Good Evening ladies, I hope you are all doing well. And might I say, you both look as beautiful as ever."

I heard Rachel scoff beside me and I sent her a wink.

Both of the older ladies tried to hide their blushes, "Noah Puckerman, always the charmer."

"Yes, Rose is right Noah. Flattery will get you nowhere when we all know your past with the ladies," sneered Mrs. Lovitz. She was never my biggest fan after she found out I had used my pool business to _charm_ the local cougars.

"Well, to be honest, those days are behind me. As a matter of fact, I've got my eye on my own little Jewish American Princess."

I sent them both a wink and guided a giggling Rachel towards the seats her dads and my mom and sister were currently occupying. I changed my mind at the last minute and motioned her to sit in the back row with me.

"Noah, I can't sit back here. Rabbi Goldblum won't see me back here. I promised-"

"Rach, chill out. You can make your presence known after service."

She huffed but just turned her head towards the front. I watched as her lips turned into a small smile.

The service seemed to take forever, as usual, but I spent my time annoying Rachel the best I could. She had to disguise a laugh with a cough when I told her my theory on why the recently widowed Mrs. Laskey was always getting a ride with the recently divorced Mr. Klein, _"and by ride I mean she rode him naked."_

I also didn't miss the eyes of my mother throughout the service watching us. She's always been a big fan of Rachel's, even before we dated. I could never bring myself to tell her that I was throwing slushies in her face at the time and didn't think Rachel would be too keen on starting a relationship with the boy that forced her to bring a change of clothes to school every day.

When she found out about Quinn, she was of course supportive and made sure Quinn had somewhere to stay. But let's face it, Q's a bitch and my mom wasn't going to hold back on letting the blonde know that. My mom was not too upset about the end of that relationship.

"Ava, do you mind giving Rachel a ride home?" I was brought back to reality by the black Daddy Berry, "Her daddy and I have a meeting with the Rabbi."

"Actually Mr. Berry, my mom and I drove separately but I can give her a lift," I smiled at Rachel who hid a blush. Before we left the house, I made sure to let my mom know I needed to get gas. She hates riding in my truck so she gladly followed me in her station wagon. I had all intentions of driving Rachel home from Temple that night, and I didn't even have to try very hard.

"Are you excited about tomorrow? I know we are going to kill! And Mike and Brittney's dance is amazing! Plus the group number is going to be amazing!"

Rachel and I were parked on the curb in front of her house sipping on our recently purchased slushies. I laughed at Rachel's energy, "Calm down babe, save that energy for tomorrow!"

"Noah, I don't think I'll be able to sleep! I have never been this excited before a competition, well maybe New York, but I wasn't this confident!"

"Well, do your best alright? We need you in tip top shape tomorrow," I put my hand in hers, "I think you need to do something to wear off some of that energy," I waggled my eyebrows at her playfully as she slapped my arm.

"I'll probably do some homework."

"Homework? On Friday night! I've got some things to teach you yet Miss Berry."

She rolled her eyes at me and I expected her to say goodnight. I did NOT expect her to slide over and straddle my legs, "Oh, yeah, and what might those be."

She started kissing my jawline and sucked my ear in her mouth. I was a bit stunned at first but then took her mouth with mine. The kisses we slow at first but when she rolled her hips pressing her into my lap my hands gripped her hips and pressed her down harder.

Her mouth returned to my neck and I fail at holding back a groan when she nibbles my pulse point. I rub my thumbs on her inner thighs and knead my hands forcefully, inching them further up.

Her mouth returns to mine as her hands grip my shoulders. A small gasp escapes her lips when she feels my now full hardness pressing into her.

"Noah," she breaths, "We have to stop."

I know she's right, but I find it hard to stop when my thumb rubs her over the crotch of her panties, which happen to be soaking wet. I smile into her kisses when she moans deeply.

The presence of car lights forces her to jump off of me and back into the passenger seat. Thankfully it's not her fathers, but it was a good distraction. I was inches away from my fingers slipping into her underwear.

"Noah," I reach over and tug a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah babe?"

"I don't want to go slow," she barely whispers, "I think I've known for a long time that we should…" she pauses and I can't help finish her sentence.

"Be together?"

She nods and smiles, "Can I be your girlfriend again Noah. I promise not to dump you on the bleacher again."

I laugh heartily and kiss her, "How bout you change that to just not dumping me, period?"

She nods again and kisses me softly, "I better get inside, see you bright and early?"

"I'll be here," she smiles and opens her door. I grab her hand, "I'll always be here Rachel."

She smiles, "I know," she reaches back over and kisses me, "By the way, my daddy's are staying in Dayton tomorrow night."

With that she is gone.

I pull away from the curb when I see her disappear into the house. I can't keep the grin off my face. Rachel was mine again, for real. No distractions, no Finn, no Quinn and no baby. Just us.

**Rachel's POV**

The New Directions were about to take the stage for the Regionals competition and my heart would not stop pounding. I'm standing stage left just behind the curtain and I smile at Noah who is just behind the curtain, stage right. He's got his guitar in hand and I can tell he is nervous. I blow him a kiss and he pretends to catch it, placing his hand over his heart.

Vocal Adrenaline's performance was pretty good, but nothing like it had been in the past. Sunshine and I shared a hug afterwards and we both ignored are teammates roll of the eyes. We had been in contact since our heart to heart at Nationals last year. She really is a sweet girl and it's nice to have a friend outside of McKinley.

We are introduced by the MC and Noah and I emerge on to the stage. We sing our duet perched on stools as Mike and Britt dance on the opposite side of the stage. I know that it's the best that Noah and I have ever sounded together, and from the reaction of the crowd, they couldn't be more impressed. As the rest of our teammates join us on stage to perform our group number I feel Noah tap me lightly on my butt as we take our places. I know he was very stealth because we don't want a repeat of the Finchel kiss from New York.

Our rendition of 'Kings and Queens' by 30 Seconds to Mars brings the audience to their feet once again.

Thirty minutes later, Mr. Schuester is hoisting the first place trophy up for all of us to touch. We beat Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers and were headed to Chicago for Nationals!

The energy on the bus on the way back to Lima is electric! Everyone seems to laughing and smiling and I can't help what comes out of my mouth next.

"Celebration at my house tonight!"

Everyone cheered and I looked over at Noah who had a look a disappointment on his face. Suddenly I realized why, "Noah, I'm sorry! But, I just couldn't help it. I want to keep celebrating with everyone!"

He laughed and wrapped me close to him, "It's alright babe, I think it's a good idea. But I'm kicking the fuckers out when we are ready for our alone time." He kisses me soundly on the lips.

"Noah, I'm always ready to be alone with you. But, two hours tops, k?" I give him my best smile. He rolls his eyes and my lips are on his again.

"Get a room!" we hear Santana shout.

"Hey," shouts Kurt, "Don't hate on Puckleberry 2.0. It's destiny."

He sends me a wink which I return.

**a/n: Major fluff there at the end, but I figured it would be enjoyed.**

**I hope to get the next chapter up soon which will have a visit to Temple and the Regionals competition.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: We have come to the final chapter for this story. **

**I am slightly obsessed reading AU fics and have been thinking of some ideas for a new story. I'm not sure if it will be a ONESHOT or multific. It's hard to keep up with the updates with my little one's running around as well as my lazy attempt at finding a job. Plus, my hubby doesn't quite understand my obsession with FF so I must appease him in some way.**

**I want to thank all of your for the alerts and favorites you have bestowed upon all my stories. I'm glad you enjoy them. And please forgive any editing and corrections that may be overlooked. As I said before I have a 2 year old and an 11 month old that crave a lot of attention.**

**So, with a final I DO NOT OWN GLEE BUT WISH RIB WOULD TAKE SOME ADVICE ABOUT HOW AWESOME PUCKELBERRY IS AND SHOULD BE ENDGAME….**

**Without further ado, here is the final chapter!**

**Chapter 9 (in 3****rd**** person)**

The bus pulls into the school parking lot around 10pm and the gleeks all agree to meet at Rachel's in an hour. They have all set plans with their parents of their plans to continue the celebration at the Berry household. All the parents know Rachel and how she is 'a good influence' and trust their children completely. Obviously, no one has yet to let their parental units in on the little get together from their junior year.

This will be different though. There is no need for alcohol at this 'party.' They are all high on their win and no one can seem to keep the smiles off their faces. They will be attending Nationals in Chicago this year and they will definitely be much better prepared than last year. Plus, they know better than to flaunt PDA's after their first number.

Blaine checks with Rachel that's okay for him to invite some of his old buddies from Dalton. Since he transferred to McKinley a few months prior, him, Rachel and Kurt have become like the three amigos and Rachel knows how close he still is with several boys at his old school.

Two hours later the party is in full swing and everyone is singing karaoke, playing poker or just laughing as everyone shares stories of the last few years. Rachel finds herself watching the party when Mercedes asks if there is more ice. She runs up the stairs and grabs a fresh bag that Mike had picked up on his way over. When she turns to head back she finds Greg, one of Blaine's friends standing in front of her.

"Hello Greg! Was there something you needed?"

He laughs a little and shakes his head, "You are so cute," her smile falters a little and he continues, "Just looking for the facilities."

"Oh, well" she moves past him and motions for him to follow, "Second door on the left is our powder room," She waits for him to move but she just notices him staring at her, "Is there anything else I can help you with." She's getting a little nervous and she can smell that he must have had a few beers before he made it to her house.

"Yeah, so, your duet was great tonight. I love to listen to you sing. So much passion."

Rachel shifts uncomfortably, "Yes, well, it's easy when I am singing with Noah. We have wonderful chemistry."

The moment Puck's name comes out of her mouth, Greg seems to retreat a little from his flirting, "Yeah, he's pretty good too."

Rachel quickly excuses herself, grabs the bag of ice from the kitchen and hurries downstairs. She doesn't want to tell Noah about what just happened, because it's very likely that some blood would end up on Daddy's favorite rug.

She reenters the basement to find everyone other than Puck, who was sitting at the bar, sitting around in a circle, "What's going on?"

Puck stands and grabs the bag of ice from her and kisses her on the cheek, "THEY are playing spin the bottle. We can watch from the sidelines."

Rachel giggles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips, "Good, cause there is only one pair of lips in this room I want to kiss and I don't need permission from a wine bot-wait," she suddenly looks around to find everyone holding wine glasses filled with a red liquid, "NOAH! I'm gone FIVE MINUTES and someone decides to drink!" she stormed over to the circle of people. They were all a little scared of the look on her face and figured they should drink what they could of what was in their glass, "If any of you spill so much as a drop on ANYTHING you will be paying the dry cleaning bill!"

At that she turned on her heal and back to Puck who was watching with amusement. He went to speak but she just put her hand up and shook her head. He smirked as she took her place standing between his legs leaned back against his chest.

Greg returns to the basement a few minutes later and quickly joins the circle. Rachel noticed the small look of fear in his eyes as he quickly glanced over at the couple currently occupying the bar stool. She couldn't hold back the smile and the kiss to Noah's jaw.

"What was that for," he whispered in her ear. His hot breath causes a shiver down her spine, "anything to do with that douche from Dalton whose been eye fucking you all night?"

Rachel gasped and turned to him, "Language Noah, and I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

He laughed, "Cut the crap, dude totally tried mackin' on you upstairs, didn't he?" when her eyes looked down and he was met with silence, he chuckled, "Don't worry baby, I knew you weren't gonna do anything, but I was timing you. Five more minutes I would have been up those stairs faster than Finn's ability to 'hold his load.'" He finishes his last sentence complete with air quotes and Rachel slaps him on the chest while trying to hold in a giggle.

"That's mean, Noah."

"Whatever, you love it, baby." He wraps his arms tighter around her waist and pulls her closer.

She lets out a small sigh and lays her head into the crook of his neck, "Maybe." She whispers.

His hands begin rubbing circles on her back and she can feel his heart beat speed up. She lifts her head and looks up at him. His eyes seem to burn into her own and she sees a small flash of something, she's not quite sure.

He can tell she's trying to read his mind and takes in a deep breath, not losing eye contact, "I love you Rachel," it's not a whisper, but it's close, "and I-I just wanted to say that." He looks quickly away from her almost embarrassed.

She can faintly hear the hollering in the background as the kissing game goes on. Rachel can't help but feel like her and Puck are in their own little bubble, no one to disturb this magical moment.

She gently takes his face her hands and waits until his eyes meet her's again, "I love you, too Noah," she kisses him and pulls back, "So very much. And, I-I want you to make love to me, tonight."

Rachel can see the shock in his face which quickly turns to concern, "Rachel, are…are you sure? You know I don't mind waiting."

She nods and smiles, "Yes, Noah. I know that you are more than willing to wait until I am ready to fully give myself to you. And I am telling you that I am ready, now."

His eyes darken and he mashes his lips to hers. She nips lightly on his bottom lip that causes a groan from the back of his throat.

Puck pulls her away and chokes on his words, "Out," she looks at him curiously and he raises his gaze to the group of people behind her, "Everyone out! Party's over!"

Rachel finally turns to see the rest of their friends gathering their belongings, but no one seeming to upset by getting kicked out.

They are standing at the front door as Kurt gives Rachel a big hug and whispers in her ear, "We are going shopping tomorrow and you will tell me details." He kisses her on the check and bounces out the door grabbing Blaine's out stretched hand.

Once the house is cleared, Rachel closes the door and turns to see Noah standing just a few feet away, a look of pure heat and lust on his face. She closes the space between them and jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, "Take me upstairs Noah?"

Puck doesn't say a word as he carries her up the stairs to her bedroom. He closes the door with his foot and bounces Rachel onto the bed and she laughs, "You are very eager, aren't you?"

He pushes lightly on her shoulder until she is lying on her back. He props himself onto on hand and brushes some hair out of her face with the other, "I've been waiting so long for you to say that to me."

Rachel lifts an eyebrow and smiles, "Which part? The I love you part or the make love to me part?"

"Both," he kisses her hard and she quickly reciprocates. He fits himself between her legs and Rachel wraps them around his waist. His already hard excitements rubbing her center and they both moan at the contact.

She pulls at his shirt which he quickly pulls off then helps her with hers. Pucks mouth moves down to her breasts and licks her nipple through her pink lace bra. Her back arches at the contact and he takes that moment to reach behind her, unclasping it. He pulls it away from her and his mouth quickly lands on the exposed nub while his other hand kneads the other.

"Noah, please," Rachel whimper as she rotates her hips up, "Touch me."

The growl that comes out of Puck's mouth makes her back arch again and she feels his hand on the inside of her thigh. When he feels the dampness on her underwear he groans and moves up to kiss her lips.

"Take them off, everything, take everything off!"

Puck laughs as he unzips her skirt and slowly pulls it down along with her panties. He can't help the smile on his face when he looks down and the naked Rachel sprawled out just for him.

Rachel's head was spinning. She felt like she was having an out of body experience as she watched Puck stare down at her. She couldn't help but think that Finn had never made her feel this way. Her body on fire and Puck being the only one to put out the flames. Her self-confidence soared with him around, kissing her, touching her. She had to have him.

"Noah, your pants!"

"Slow down baby," his hand caressed her stomach as he leans back down on the bed. He swipes a finger over her folds and she shudders. He inserts a finger and his cock twitches from the heat. He slowly pulls out his finger and quickly pushes it back in. Rachel pushes herself down onto his finger silently begging him to continue.

He slides down so his mouth is over her clit and blows a cool breath onto her. Adding another finger he takes her nub into his mouth and sucks, causing Rachel to move faster against his finger. Her reactions cause his pants to tighten and he could get off just watching her come undone.

"Rachel, are you ready?"

She nods quickly, "Yes, please. I need you…all of you."

"Are you still, um, Finn said you got on the pill."

"Yes, baby," she pulls him up so he's lying on top of her, "Please Noah."

Puck opens her legs open with his knee. They both moan when the tip of him hits her center. He strokes himself a few times and slowly enters her. He has to grip her comforter once he feels how tight she is around him.

Once he's in to the hilt he looks down at Rachel. Her lips parted and her chest rising quickly. He gives her a passionate kiss and slowly pulls out, then back in a bit faster. Puck knew if he went to quick, this would be over way to fast. He sped up just a bit, but made sure to enjoy every sound Rachel made.

To say he was shocked when she rolled them over so she was on top was an understatement.

"Sit up, Noah. I need to feel you against me."

Puck sat up, still inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly moved up and down on him.

He plants kisses along her jaw and down to her chest.

"Noah, I'm, so close."

"Me too baby, don't stop. You feel so good baby."

He reached his hand between their bodies and rubbed furiously at her clit.

"GOD!"

Puck felt her walls clench and he held her close as she went over the edge, quickly following behind her.

They sat there for a moment as they caught their breath. Puck planted kisses along her shoulders as she rubbed her back of his neck.

"I love you, baby," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Noah," she leaned back and slowly moved off of him.

They pulled back the covers and she cuddle into his chest. He lightly ran a finger up and down her spine, "Baby, I can't wait till we are in New York and we can do that every night. No stupid parents to worry about."

Rachel laughed, "I know, me too."

**The End **


End file.
